Forbidden Love
by SparklyColours
Summary: She's human and he's an immortal. Love between a human and an immortal is forbidden. Will they be able to keep their relationship a secret or will the King find out? HitsuRuki! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a HitsuRuki story and it will have some similar things from Bleach but some different things. Everything will be explained in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the character**s.

_thoughts=Rukia_

* * *

"Rukia! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" yelled Hisana from downstairs.

Rukia had violet eyes, pale skin, black hair that was right about the shoulder with a strand of hair between her eyes, and is shorter than most people her age. Rukia is sixteen, selfless, stubborn and very violent. Hisana, Rukia's older sister, looks like Rukia but with dark blue eyes, the strand of hair between her eyes splits in two at the bottom and is older. Hisana's more gentle, quieter, and selfless.

Rukia was still in her bed when Hisana yelled at Rukia. She looked at her Chappy Limited Edition alarm clock she had next to her bed and jumped out of her bed, got her school uniform and put it on all in a flash. Rukia went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair leaving her chappy pajamas on the floor. She raced out her room, ran down the stairs, into the kitchen, got a piece of toast, and ran out of the house yelling "Bya Hisana!"

Hisana went to the door. "Rukia! Remember that the..." she trailed off seeing that Rukia wouldn't be able to hear her since she was turning the corner. Hisana sighed and closed the door.

'Man, I'm going to be late!' thought Rukia. She was turning the corner when she bumped into someone. She fell on her behind and the person she bumped into only stumbled backwords a couple feet. That was saying something since the person she bumped into was a tall old man with a cane. Maybe the tallness had something to do with it or maybe it was something else.

Rukia stood up and bowed to the old man saying over and over again. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so sorry."

The old man chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. What about you though? Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh yes! I'm okay." Rukia said eventhough her butt her from the fall.

"Well shouldn't a young lady like you be in school?" asked the old man.

Rukia's eyes widen and ran past the old man while yelling over her shoulder. "Bye! Sorry once again!" Rukia ran down the street and turned another corner. The old man walked down the same way as Rukia. He wasn't a stalker.

Rukia got to her school and ran inside. When she got to her classroom, she opened the door and the sensei, Ochi-sensei, said "Kuchiki! You're late!"

"Sorry." Rukia panted.

"Well, you're off the hook since the King isn't here yet." said Ochi-sensei while fixing her glasses.

"Right." muttered Rukia. Rukia went to her desk which was at the second row, second to the window and sat down. The boy with unusal orange, spiky hair, amber eyes, and usually had a scowl on his face, Kurosaki Ichigo, gave Rukia an amused look which Rukia glared to.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in." said Ochi-sensei while writing the lesson on the chalk board. _Literature:_ _Romeo and Juliet_

A man with gray-sliver hair and a black mustache came in followed by an old man with a long beard and a cane walked in. When Rukia's eyes widen when she saw the old man. _'It's the old man from earlier. Oh my god! He's the king! I bumped into the king!'_

Ochi-sensei bowed in front of the King and the other man. "Your Highness."

The King nodded his head and when he saw Rukia, he said "I didn't think you would be in this class." No one knew who he was talking to except Rukia and him.

Rukia laughed nervously and scratched her head. "Yeah, sorry about this morning."

"Ah, it's no problem." said the King.

Ochi-sensei stared at the two. "You two met?" She asked dumbfounded.

"She bumped into me earlier, probably didn't know that I was the King, though." said the King. Rukia sunk lower in her seat. "I'm Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the King and this is Chōjirō Sasakibe." Yamamoto introduced Sasakibe and himself.

"Now I'm sure you all know the rules between immortals and humans, but we must go over them. First of all, you must not fall in love with an immortal. Don't even start a friendship because it can lead to friendship. If you start to rebel against us you will be punished. You all heard and know what happened to the ones who rebelled. If an immortal gave you a command you must obey. Any questions?" Yamamoto asked. Many hands rose. "You there." He pointed to a girl with a big chest, waist lenght burnt orange hair, and brown eyes. Inoue Orihime.

"Why can't a human fall in love with an immortal?" Orihime asked in a quiet voice. She had no intentions whats so ever to fall in love with an immortal considering that she has a huge crush on a orange-head, scowling freak who has no idea of the girl having a crush on him.

Yamamoto stayed quiet for a while before answering. "If the human were to get killed by another immortal, then the immortal that fell in love with the human will most likely be angered and want revenage which would cause the two immortals to fight which might lead to ones death or the other. Also, if a human has a child with an immortal then that child will be half human half immortal. They only want power." explained Yamamoto. "Next question." This time he picked Ichigo.

"How many of you guys are there?" asked Ichigo.

"Well there is the King, strongest of the immortals and leader, 12 captains, who are second strongest, known as Prince or Princess to you humans, then there are the vice-captainss, like Sasakibe, who take the place of their captain if something where to happen to them. Each captain has their own vice-captain. Then they have immortals who aren't strong enough to hold the title captain or vice-captain. They are the ones who protect you from hollows unless there is a strong enemy which the captains have to take care of." said Yamamoto. "What's your name Miss?"

Rukia pointed to herself. "Me?" Yamamoto nodded. "Kuchiki Rukia."

_'Kuchiki, eh? Interesting..' _thought Yamamoto. "Do you have an older sister?" Ochi-sensei narrowed her eyes at Yamamoto knowing the sudden interest in Rukia shouldn't be good but she must not question the King unless she wants to get punished.

Rukia nodded. "Yea- I mean yes. Her name is Kuchiki Hisana." _I wonder why he wants to know._

"Okay, Sasakibe we're leaving." Yamamoto told Sasakibe who nodded. Sasakibe opened the door for Yamamoto and when Yamamoto walked in the hallway he thought. _'Kuchiki. Hmm, I wonder if they're related to Kuchiki Byakuya. The captain.' _They walked further down the hall and disappeared.

Ochi-sensei sighed. "Okay class, let's get on with the lesson. Now who can tell me what the story Romeo and Juliet is about? Yes Inoue?"

Rukia blocked out the sensei and was wondering why the King was asking her her name and if she had a sister. _Normally Kings don't care what names of humans are._

**Later**

Rukia took out her key that was on a chappy keychain and put it in the keyhole. She opened the door and stepped inside her house. "I'm home, Hisana."

"I'm in the kitchen!" Hisana yelled from the kitchen. Rukia walked to the kitchen and saw Hisana in apron and hair in a ponytail.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked Hisana who was making a disgusted face at something she just tried. _Was that fish with chocolate?_

"I'm experitmenting different different kinds of food." answered Hisana. "So how was school today?"

"The King came."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he asked for my name then he asked if I had an older sister."

Hisana's eyes widen at this but Rukia didn't notice. "Y-yeah. What did you say?"

"That I did and your name."

"O-okay."

"Are you okay, Hisana?" Rukia asked her sister.

"Y-yeah, why don't you do your homework and I'll call you when it's time for dinner?" asked Hisana as she put something in the refrigerator.

"Okay." Rukia left the kitchen, headed up the stairs and to her room.

When Rukia left the kitchen Hisana closed the refrigerator and slid down and sat on the floor with her back leaning on the refrigerator door. "Oh no! Byakuya!" She whispered.

Rukia, on the other hand was laying on her bed, math book opened but forgotten. She was thinking about the King. _I wonder why long ago the humans rebelled. Why would they? The immortals protect us and give us freedom, so why would they rebel? And why is love between and immortal and mortal so forbidden? There's got to be better reasons why... Hisana acted weird when I told her that the King asked if I had a sister, why would sh-_

"Rukia! Dinner's ready!" yelled Hisana.

"Huh? Isn't it too early?" Rukia said to herself. She looked at her Chappy clock. 6:45p.m. _Wow. I spend a long time thinking. _"It better be edible!" Rukia yelled as she went down the stairs.

"Of course it is!" Hisana yelle, insulted.

* * *

** First chapter complete. Phew! Took awhile. If you guys have questions about the King and the captains feel free to ask! I'll answer! This is probably the longest chapter I ever written, I hope you guys like it! please review!**

P.S.- I'm not sure when the next chapter will be updated.


	2. Chapter 2

______

**Thanks for the reviews! At first I had this chapter complete but then I went over it and I didn't like it so I changed it and then I wrote in my computer and it didn't get saved, twice! , so I had to do it all over again. But I'm fairly pleased with this chapter and I hope you guys like it. Look at me babbling, I'm keeping you from the story. **

_Rukia's thoughts, 'other peoples'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

_

* * *

_

_Today's a beautiful day. The sky's blue and not one single clou_- Rukia bumped into someone. Once again. Must be a regular thing... or a curse.

"Are you okay?" asked a male.

Rukia looked up and saw a guy with shocking white hair, teal eyes and from what she could tell, a well muscular body. He was staring at her with his hand out in front of him. "Oh, y-yeah I'm fine." Rukia grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "Sorry about that. I was lost in thought."

"Yeah, I figured since most people would see someone in front of them." the man replied with a smirk.

_Cocky bastard_. "Hmph. I shouldn't even be wasting my time talking to the likes of you." Rukia said turning around, crossing her arms.

The man smirked again. "Really? Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Like I care." Rukia walked away.

_'Interesting girl.'_ thought the man watching Rukia walk away.

A strawberry blonde lady appeared in front of the teal eyed man. "Captain. I found the location of the school we'll be attending while we stay here. It's that way." She pointed the way Rukia walked off to.

_'Must be the school she goes to. Can't wait to see her reaction when she finds out who she was talking to.' _thought the man. "Okay. Rangiku let's go." the man said to the lady, Rangiku.

"Yes sir." Rangiku said with a salute. They walked in the direction Rangiku said.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cheerfully greeted Rukia when she walked in the classroom.

"Good morning to you too, Inoue." Rukia walked to her desk and sat down.

"You seem to be in a great mood." said Ichigo sitting as his desk next to Rukia's.

"Yeah, I was 'till I bumped into this guy." Rukia said as she was taking stuff out of her schoolbag. Chappy pencils, chappy sharpeners, chappy erasers... oh look! Chappy notebooks.

"I swear Rukia being obssesed with that thing isn't good for your health." Ichigo said.

Rukia smacked him on the head but didn't get to say anything because Ochi-sensei walked in. "Good morning class! We have two new students. Well they're not really students considering that it's a prince and his vice-captain."

"That's odd. They usually don't send Princes unless something's up." muttered Ichigo.

"Wow, this is so cool! I wonder who it'll be!" Orihime said excitedly to her best friend, Arisawa Tatsuki.

"Don't get too excited. For all we know he could be a total jerk." said Tatsuki wondering how Orihime can be so cheerfull all the times.

"Class, be quiet!... You can come in." Ochi-sensei said.

The door opened and in came a lady with strawberry blonde hair, big...err chest, Rangiku, followed by a white haired boy with teal eyes and was short. Rukia's mouth dropped open when she saw the man again. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. Captain/Prince." Toshiro introduced himself to the class. The girls were whispering to each other, saying 'how cute he is' or 'how adorable.'

"I'm his vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku." Rangiku said. The guys were staring at her and the class pervert, Asano Keigo, announced. "I'm in heaven!"

"Vice-captain Matsumoto, you can sit over there." Ochi-sensei pointed to an empty desk next to Orihime.

"Kay!" Rangiku walked to the desk cheerfully. When she sat she started talking to Orihime.

"Prince Hitsugaya, there's an empty desk next to Kuchiki right there." Ochi-sensei pointed to Rukia's right. He walked to the desk and sat down. He looked at Rukia and said. "You sure look suprised."

Rukia pointed a finger at Toshiro and stuttered "Y-y-you're a P-p-prince!"

"Really? I did not know that!" Toshiro said sarcastedly.

"B-but-"

"Prince Hitsugaya, I'm sorry for interrupting but I must start the lesson." Ochi-sensei said.

"Go ahead." Toshiro and Rukia stopped talking.

Well at least he didn't punish me. I bet all the Princes aren't like him. Rukia was taking notes when THWAK, a crumpled piece of paper hit her on the side of her head. She stopped taking notes for a brief second before continueing her notes. THAWK! Another crumpled piece of paper hit her head. "What!" she whispered-hiss to Toshiro.

"Don't forget that you are talking to a Prince." Toshiro whispered.

"Fine. Here Prince Hitsugaya." Rukia handed Toshiro a purple chappy pencil. Toshiro looked at Rukia with a questioning look. "You wanted a pencil." Rukia whispered.

"Okay. Call me Hitsugaya-sama. I don't like prince." Toshiro whispered to Rukia and she nodded. 'Why do I have to do this? I'm a prince.' thought Toshiro as he wrote down the notes.

After a fifty-five minute long Algebra lesson, Rukia couldn't wait for the break they have. "That was the most boringest lesson ever." Rukia said as she stretched her legs.

"Boring or confusing?" said Ichigo with a smirk.

"Oh shut up! Just because I don't get numbers and their weird symbols doesn't mean I can't think it was boring." Rukia said. Mean while, Toshiro was reading a text that he got regarding a hollow in the area. He motioned for Rangiku.

"Yes captain."

"There's a hollow two miles north from here. It's low level so it shouldn't take so long." Toshiro informed Rangiku. Rangiku nodded and she left the class.

Rukia saw Rangiku leaving and went to Toshiro to ask why. "Why is vice-captain Matsumoto leaving?"

Toshiro looked up at Rukia (he was sitting at his desk). "There's a hollow in the area." Toshiro explained.

"Oh... will she be alright by herself?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, she is a vice-captain after all."

"What captain are you?" asked Rukia wanting to know more about him.

"Tenth." He looked at the door right before Rangiku walked in.

"Wow that was fast." Rukia mummbled.

Rangiku walked to Toshiro and Rukia. "Captain, it's all done." When she saw Rukia, she gave Toshiro a sly grin. "I didn't know my captain had a girlfriend."

Rukia blushed."W-what? I'm not his girlfriend! We just met!" And it's forbidden.

"Aww! And here I thought my captain finally got a girlfriend." Rangiku whined as she walked to her desk. Toshiro rolled his eyes and Rukia went to sit at her desk. Ochi-sensei went to the front of the class to start the next lesson.

Ochi-sensei started, "Romeo and Juliet: a forbidden love story. It's probably the best work William Shakespear ever did..." Some students were dozing off, taking naps or passing notes. But not Rukia. She loves Romeo and Juliet. Not because it's some zappy love story but because two people that love each other will do anything to be together. Even if their love is forbidden. It actually reminds her of the immortals and mortals.

_I don't think love should be forbidden. Immortal or not._ Rukia sighed continueing to listen to Ochi-sensei.

.

.

.

The final bell rang and the students got their stuff to go hom. Rukia got her stuff together slowly, being the last one out of the classroom. She walked out of the school and started walking home. A small, cool breeze came and Rukia smiled. Nothing's better than a cool day. Rukia passed kids playing, couples walking and people buying and selling stuff. She passed a little resturant that sells onigiri and her stomach growled when she sniffed the air.

Shw was one block away from her house when she felt someone or something behind her. She stopped walking and turned around. It was a hollow. Rukia knew she didn't stand a chance since she's a human. She started to run. People saw her running and once they saw the hollow they went in their homes. Rukia turned the corner of her house and she tripped. _Damn!_

"Aww! Why did you stop running? I was starting to have fun." said the hollow standing above Rukia. "Now before I kill you, why don't you scream for me. Let the immortals know that they couldn't keep a young pretty girl like you alive."

"Hado #4 Byakurai." A powerful lightning bolt hit the hollow on the mask, killing him. The hollow started cursing and yelling. Rukia heard foot steps behind her and a familiar voice asked "Kuchiki! Are you okay? Rukia!" The last thing she saw was teal eyes and white hair before she passed out.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys like this chapter. well please leave a review. oh and next chapter will be up, I don't know. updates will depend when the next chapter is done and when I have time to upload it. review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Enjoy!~**

_Rukia's thoughts, 'other's thoughts'_

**Rukia's POV**

_Ugh! My head! It feels like it's pulsing. _I opened my eyes and knew instantly that I wasn't in my room or house. The room I was in had light green walls, a small table in one corner with a flower vase, and a wooden chair next to the table. There was a white rug on the floor and a mirror hanging above the table. I was in a bed and I saw a clock on the wall. 8:56.

_8:26. Night or day?_ There was a window and the curtains were covering the window not allowing me to see outside. I got up and when I stood I felt light-headed. I shook my head then I walked to the window and it was dark. Not one single star in the dark blue sky. There was a quarter moon, that's it. _Where am I?_

I heard someone open the door and I turned around. Teal eyes, white hair, pale skin but darker than mine, and well built. Prince Hitsugaya Toshiro. "Hitsugaya-sama." I said with a bow.

Hitsugaya-sama looked at me and said. "You don't have to bow. How are you feeling?"

I was shocked that he would care about me. Most Princes and Princesses don't, he must be different. "Oh, I'm fine. May I ask where we are?"

Hitsugaya-sama ignored my question. "Good. We need to take you home, I'm sure who ever you live with must be worried."  
_  
Hisana! _"Hisana! She must be so worried! How long have I been unconcious?" I asked Hitsugaya-sama.

"Just one day. Come on." He left the room and I followed him. He lead me through some really long halls and stairs. He stopped at a room that appeared to be the living room. There was vice-captain Matsumoto sitting on one of the cheetah printed couches. She stood up when she saw Hitsugaya-sama and me come in.

"Captain I located her house." Rangiku said and when she saw me she asked. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Alright Rangiku. You'll drive since you know where she lives." said Toshiro. Rangiku nodded and left the room, most likely to get the keys. He grabbed a jacket from the coat hanger and handed it to me. "Wear this. It's chilly outside." He got a jacket for himself and put it on. Rangiku came back in the room and lead us to the car.

It was a yellow Hummer. We got in and Rangiku's driving, Hitsugaya-sama is in the passenger seat and I'm in the back seat. I want to say something but I can't think of anything. I hate silences! I was about to ask a question when I noticed a cheetah paw print tattoo on the side of Rangiku's neck. She also had a badge wrapped around her arm with the number ten on it. _Ten? Oh yeah Hitsugaya-sama is Captain of the tenth. _

The car stopped and Rangiku unlocked the doors. We got off the car and walked to my house. I got my key out and once I opened the door, I was suprised. It was dark inside, not one single light was on from what I could tell. "Hisana!" I said in a loud voice. I heard nothing. I'm starting to get worried.

Hitsugaya-sama got in front of me and said "Something's not right. Rangiku stay here with Rukia. "

**Normal POV**

"Hai." Rangiku said.

Rukia was confused. "But why?" Rukia asked Toshiro.

Toshiro looked at Rukia. "I think something might have happened." He left the two girls, heading to the kitchen.

"Vice-captain, what did he mean?" Rukia asked Rangiku.

Rangiku looked at Rukia. "I'm not sure and you can call me Rangiku." Rukia nodded.

xXx

Toshiro walked into the kitchen and when he turned on the lights he was suprised. There was blood splattered everywhere. A lady with raven hair and had Rukia's appearance layed in a pool of blood. Her blood. She had scratches, a knife in her chest, and knife stabs. Toshiro walked to Hisana's body and took the knife out of her. He noticed a folded note near her head. Toshiro got and read it.

_Prince/Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Tenth_

_This lady was Kuchiki Hisana, wife of Kuchiki Byakuya, our Captain/Prince of Sixth. She was murdered in front of him. Now the girl Kuchiki Rukia will live since she had no idea of her sister and the Prince. You will help her to get over the grudge she will get once she learns about this but once that is over you will come back. _

_The King_

Toshiro crumpled the note and took off his jacket to cover part of Hisana's body when he heard a gasp. He turned and saw Rukia. Tears started coming out of Rukia's eyes and she went running to Hisana. She put Hisana's head on her lap and cried. Rangiku came in running. "Rukia-chan! " Rangiku looked at Toshiro and Toshiro threw her the note. Rangiku mad a sad face and Rukia asked "Why? Who did this?"

Toshiro went to her and put his hand around her. Rukia put her head on Toshiro's shoulder and kept crying. Toshiro's eyes held anger and for the first time in his life that anger was directed to the King and those stupid laws.

**How was it? Rangiku doesn't seem to be hyper because this is her serious side. please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rukes: Thanks for the review!**

**xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx: Yeah, I wasn't sure how to write the note... and that's how it came out. I'll try to make my chapters longer. Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: Thanks for the review!**

**Hanashi Tokoma: Yeah it is. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

_Rukia's thoughts 'other thoughts' __Phone texts_

**

* * *

******

Rukia's POV

Shortly after Hitsugaya-sama, Rangiku-san and I discovered Hisana's lifeless body, Princess/Captain Soi Fon came with her vice-captain, Marechiyo Ōmaeda.

Soi Fon-sama has black hair that is in two braids but when you look at her it looks like she has short hair. She's taller than Hitsugaya-sama but she's still kind of short. _She looks strict and mean._

Vice-captain Omaeda is over-weight and twice as tall as Soi Fon-sama. His hair is in a weird way. It looks like he's bald in the front.

Right when they came, Soi Fon-sama ordered Rangiku-san to take me somewhere else in the house. I suggested my room. Hitsugaya-sama stayed down stairs with them. I can hear their voices but I can't tell what they're saying. I'm sitting on my bed crossed legged while Rangiku-san is leaning on a wall, reading information from Hitsugaya-sama, I'm guessing. She doesn't look to happy. I'm no better. My eyes are red and puffy and my nose is runny. I stopped crying about five minutes ago and washed my face but that didn't really help.

I looked at my Chappy clock and it's been twenty minutes since we discovered Hisana's body and fifteen minutes since Soi Fon-sama came. I want to know what's going on! I'm pretty sure Hisana was killed for falling in love with an immortal, probably a Prince. She wouldn't rebel or not listen to them so those are out.

I sighed quietly but Rangiku-san must have heard me. "They're almost done cleaning the blood. It's been dry for at least two hours." she informed me. I nodded and thought.

_Two hours. So she was killed earlier. I was unconscious then._ I couldn't help but feel guilty. _I have no more family. Mom died giving birth to me and Dad died from a car accident. Hisana was all I had left... and now she's gone, too._ I feel tears come and I blink them away. I just have to wait for Hitsugaya-sama to tell me what's going on.

.

.

.

**Normal POV ( This is when Soi Fon came)**

Rukia has been crying for five minutes, leaning on Toshiro when Soi Fon and her men came. They walked into the kitchen. "Captain Hitsugaya, I was sent here by the King." said Soi Fon.

"Alright." said Toshiro, helping Rukia up.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes at the sight of Toshiro helping Rukia but didn't say anything concerning that. "Yes, I'm going to clean _that _and Vice-captain Matsumoto I want her out of here. Take her somewhere else in the house." Soi Fon ordered with hint of disgust in her tone.

"Hai." Rangiku said.

"Let's go to my room." suggested Rukia as she and Rangiku walked out of the kitchen. Rangiku only nodded.

Toshiro's gaze was on them and when they left the kitchen and he was sure they were out of hearing range, he asked. "Did you really have to kill her and leave her there?"

Soi Fon looked at Toshiro. "I was following orders and besides this is also a lesson to that girl to not fall in love and follow her stupid sister."

Toshiro was getting angry. "That's not a good reason. She was her only family and now she has no one. She's devastated, you can clearly see that. "

Soi Fon snorted. "Not my problem and if you go defending mere humans like her, you can get punished."

"You just left her there in her own pool of blood with a knife in her chest!" Toshiro was losing control.

"We'll clean up this mess and you will stay here to make sure she doesn't hold a grudge." said Soi Fon. Toshiro went to lean on a wall that wasn't splattered with blood and took out his phone and send Rangiku information. She then called some men and ordered them to get rid of Hisana's body. "Get rid of the body and clean the blood."

"Hai!" The men put Hisana's body in a black garbage bag and took her out of the kitchen and the house. Other men started cleaning the blood.

_How's Rukia doing?- Hitsugaya _Toshiro push send and waited for a buzz signaling he got a new message.

_Buzzz!_Toshiro pushed read and it said _She stopped crying a while ago. She seems to be doing fine but she's probably hiding her real feelings. She hasn't spoken either.- Matsumoto._

_Tell her they're almost done cleaning the blood. It's been dry for at least two hours. -Hitsugaya._

_Hai- Matsumoto. _

Toshiro snapped his phone closed and approached Soi Fon. "Almost done?"

Soi Fon glanced at him then looked at her men. "Five more minutes."

Toshiro watched the men clean and noticed a chair and some chains. Confused he asked Soi Fon "What are those for?" He pointed to the chair and chains.

"They were used to hold down Captain Kuchiki to see Hisana get totured and killed." Soi Fon said with no emotion at all.

Toshiro felt his anger raise again but controlled it. "Oh." _'Damn. Why is my anger going out of control all of a sudden?' _thought Toshiro.

_'Maybe because thinking of that lady's death makes you think of the girl, Rukia, being sad and maybe you don't like seeing her sad.' _said a voice in Toshiro's voice.

_'Not right now Hyourinmaru.'_Toshiro then asked Soi Fon. "Did he also receive any other punishment?"

"No. The King said seeing his beloved being totured should be enough. Don't tell the girl who she fell in love with. We're done here. Let's go!" she ordered her men. She walked out of the kitchen with her men following and her vice-captain stating "Finally we can get some food."

Toshiro sighed, left the kitchen and went upstairs heading to Rukia's room. He stopped on the third door of the hall. It was quite easy to tell Rukia's room apart from the others. Her door held a Chappy marker board stating "Rukia's Room". Toshiro didn't bother knocking and just opened the door.

Rukia looked up. "H-hitsugaya-sama!" She squeaked out.

Toshiro saw her red, puffy eyes and said "I'm really sorry about your sister." Rukia looked away sadly. "Rangiku you should get some rest." Rangiku nodded and left the room. Toshiro closed the door and put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you going to explain?" Rukia asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know why she was killed but if you don't it's because she fell in love with a Prince." said Toshiro.

Rukia nodded. "I thought so... who?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you who." said Toshiro.

"Oh, okay. Are you going to be staying or..." Rukia asked and the thought of Toshiro leaving made her feel even more sad. And Rangiku, too, of course.

"Not yet. I have to make sure you don't get a grudge and make sure you're able to live on your own." said Toshiro. Yeah, the second part wasn't an order but Toshiro wanted to make sure Rukia was going to be okay.

Rukia nodded and got her Chappy pillow and hugged it tight. "I told Rangiku-san before you came where she could stay. There's a room right across from mine that you can use."

Toshiro nodded. "Thanks. Goodnight Rukia." He walked out of the room.

"Goodnight Hitsugaya-sama." Rukia closed the door. She didn't bother to change and went to her bed. Right when she went under her covers she started to cry. To cry about Hisana's death... and that she was going to be alone when Toshiro left.

In the room Toshiro was in, he could hear Rukia cry. He felt that anger again. Anger towards the King... but Toshiro didn't know why. _'Why am I feeling like this?'_

_'I already told you. Sheesh don't you listen. You're feeling like that because you care about her.' said Hyourinmaru._

_'Why would I care about her when I barely met her?' _asked Toshiro. He laid down on the bed.

_'Don't deny. I can see why you would. She's petite, doesn't have a family and she looks fragile.' said Hyourimaru._

_'I wasn't denying anything but you're right. I do care about her but that's it only.' _said Toshiro.

_'Okay, Whitey-chan! Whatever you say!' sang Hyourinmaru._

_'Don't call me Whitey-chan!' _Toshiro yelled at Hyourinmaru but Hyourinmaru only laughed. Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes to try and get some rest.

**

* * *

**

So how was it? How was Soi Fon? please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanashi Tokoma: Thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: Thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: Thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: Thanks! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_Rukia's thoughts 'other thoughts'_

When Rukia woke up the next day it was 9:26 a.m. _Hmm. 9:26. I haven't slept like that in a lo- OH NO! I'm late for school! _Rukia sat up and got off her bed. Right when her feet touched the floor, the door burst open.

"RUKIA-CHAN!" yelled an overly excited Rangiku. She ran to Rukia and squeezed the living day lights out of Rukia.

"Rangiku, let her go." said Toshiro with a sigh, who was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. One day that woman is going to kill someone with her deadly 'hugs'.

Rangiku let go of Rukia and she was gasping for air. "Rukia-chan, we're going shopping!" sang Rangiku waiting for an exactly excited as she is answer.

After Rukia was able to breathe properly, she asked "Shopping? I need to go to school."

Rangiku frowned at that. "No, we're going shopping to get your mind off the... events that happened recently."

"Oh, well okay." said Rukia. Rangiku let out a loud squeal.

"Uh, who said you can go?" asked Toshiro looking at Rangiku with a raised eyebrow.

Rangiku took a deep breath and let it out frustatedly. "Caaaptain! We're going and that's that! You don't have to come."

"You're not going to listen to me anyway." muttered Toshiro running a hand through his hair.

"YAY!" Rangiku ran to Rukia's closet and opened it. She started looking at Rukia clothes. "Let's see. We have to buy skirts, maybe dresses..." Rangiku got a little note pad and was writing down notes.

"Uh, does she take shopping this seriously?" Rukia asked Toshiro.

Toshiro looked at Rukia and noticed her purple Chappy pajama's. He smiled a little at that but didn't complement on them. "Yeah."

Rukia nodded and looked back at Rangiku and held back a laugh. Rangiku was looking at a purple knitted poncho that Hisana made Rukia a few years back confusedly. She tried putting it on but it wouldn't go through her head. "How the heck do you put this on? Can you even wear this? What is this anyways?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and Rukia giggled quietly. "It's a knitted poncho Rangiku-san. I've had that for years."

Rangiku took it off. "You're not buying any of those." She went back at taking clothes out of my closet.

"Hitsugaya-san, can you tell me about the other Princes and Princess?" asked Rukia, hoping he wouldn't know why she wants to know.

Before Toshiro got to say anything, Rangiku said "Okay, I'm done! Captain you'll tell her about them later. Rukia-chan and I need to get shopping but she needs to change first." Then she pushed her captain out of Rukia's room while saying to Rukia "Hurry up and change, sweety!" Rangiku closed the door behind her, leaving Rukia alone to change.

Rukia put on skinny jeans and a blue chappy shirt. She put on blue converse and fixed her hair. She went downstairs were Rangiku and Toshiro were waiting. "I'm ready, Rangiku-san." Rukia said.

"Alright!" Rangiku picked up Rukia and ran with her to her car. "Captain, we'll be back at 5, k?" yelled Rangiku. Toshiro didn't say anything, he just took out his phone.

xXx

"Let's see. You don't seem to be the girly type but not tomboy. You're not preppy... You're in between!" decided Rangiku. Rangiku dragged Rukia into random stores making her try different types of clothes. By noon, Rukia had ten bags with different types of clothes from different stores. "Time for lunch!" Rangiku announced.

"Finally." Rukia sat down at a chair in the food court and her stomach growled.

Rangiku laughed. "So what do you want?"

"Strawberry shake, uh pizza... that's it." Rukia said. Rangiku nodded and went to order the food. "Cookies! If they have any!" Rukia yelled after her. While Rukia was waiting for Rangiku to come with the food, a kind looking lady came up to Rukia.

"Are you Mrs. Hisana?" asked the lady. She seemed to be in her mid-twenties. She had dark chocolate brown hair, light brown eyes, and a beauty mark under her right eye.

"No, I'm Hisana's younger sister. Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." said Rukia.

"Oh! You look exactly like her! Could you give her a message for me?" asked the lady. "Oh, wait! How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Kuroki Kikyo."

Rukia didn't know if she should tell Kikyo that Hisana got killed. "Oh, well um Hisana ... d-died."

Kikyo's eyes widen. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! How are you doing? Do you need a place to live now?" Kikyo asked concerned about Rukia.

"Oh, um..." Rukia thought about Toshiro and Rangiku. Should she? "Can I- can I let you know when I..." Rukia trailed off.

"Oh of course! Here!" Kikyo took a piece of paper out and a pen. She wrote something down and handed it to Rukia. "That's my phone number and address. Give me a call or visit me when you've decided, ok?"

Rukia nodded. "Okay, thank you, Kuroki-sama."

Kikyo laughed. "No need to be formal. Kikyo is just fine. Well I have to get going. Bye Rukia-chan!" Kikyo left.

Rukia looked at the paper. _Should I? _

"Rukia-chan! I have the food!" Rangiku's cheerful voice snapped Rukia out of her thoughts.

Rukia hid the paper quickly. "Great!" Rangiku sat down and they began to eat.

.

.

.

"Wow." Toshiro was staring at Rukia and Rangiku who had a whole bunch of shopping bags with them.

"Captain, stop staring at the bags and help us take them to Rukia-chans' room." ordered Rangiku.

"Ordering me around, I'm the captain." muttered Toshiro to himself as he picked some bags up. They picked up the bags and went to Rukia's room.

"Finally!" Rukia dropped all the bags she was carrying on the floor. She opened her closets to start putting the clothes in there. "Hitsugaya-sama, can you tell me about the other Princes and Princess?"

"Yeah." Toshiro dropped the bags on the ground and sat on Rukia's bed.

"Captain, you can tell her while I go sleep!" said Rangiku as she walked out of Rukia's room after placing the bags on the floor.

Rukia started putting her clothes in her closet and Toshiro began to tell her about the Princes and Princess. "Well you already know the king and his vice-captain, so I'll go to the second captain also known as Princess Soi Fon. She obeys all the rules and if someone breaks it by the slighest bit, she punishes them. She's in charge of the toruting chamber and that is what happened to your sister and the captain who fell in love with her. Her vice-captain, Omaeda, is well what he eats, to put it nicely. He can be lazy and not want to follow orders but he'll do it, unlike a certain vice-captain." Toshiro mummbled the last part. He stopped for Rukia to take that information in.

Rukia nodded."So basicly she's the one who...?"

Toshiro nodded."Yeah. Captain of squad 3 is Ichimaru Gin." At the mention of a man's name Rukia payed more attention. "He- do you want to know how he looks to?" Rukia nodded. "Okay, he has silver-white hair, he's keeps his eyes closed most of the time and he's slim. He's face is kind of like a fox. He's sneaky, always grinning a creepy smile. He's strong. He likes to play with your head." Rukia got the shivers just thinking about him. She knew that he is definately not the guy Hisana fell in love with. "His vice-captain is Kira Izuru. He has blond hair, looks depressed all the time. He's loyal to Gin."

_Nope, not him either. _"Okay." Rukia said.

"Captain of fourth is Unohana Retsu. She has a motherly presence but don't get her mad. She's the best immortal healer. Her vice-captain is Kotestu Isane. She's kind and hates fighting." Toshiro looked at Rukia and Rukia nodded. "Captain of fifth is Aizen Sosuke. He wears glasses and has brown hair. He's always smiling and everybody likes him. Something about him doesn't seem right to me. His vice-captain is Hinamori Momo. She's kind, gentle and makes friends with everyone. She also hates violence." When Rukia heard Toshiro talk about her, the way he talked about her, made Rukia feel a pang of jealousy.

"Is she- she important to you?" Rukia asked.

Toshiro looked at Rukia and her eyes held hurt and jealousy. "She's my childhood friend and a sisiter to me." Toshiro was not sure why he added the sister part.

"Oh."

Toshiro did not want to speak about the next captain but since Rukia wants to know. "Captain of squad six is errr let me tell you about captain of squad thirteen. His name is Ukitake Juushiro and he's really nice to everyone. He's like a father figure. He loves children, giving candy and following what he believes is right." Toshiro finished.

Rukia was confused at first why Toshiro changed from one captain to another but when she heard about Ukitake she forgot all about her confusion. _He has to be the one! Ukitake-sama sounds like the kind of man Hisana would like! _

"It's getting late, you should go to sleep. Tomorrow you're going to school." said Toshiro as he stood up and walked out of Rukia's room.

Rukia was putting the last short away when she saw Rangiku's vice-captains' badge. _I better give this to her. _Rukia left her room and went to Rangiku's room. She heard voices. Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Rangiku, if she asks you about the captains don't tell her about Byakuya." said Toshiro.

"Captain Kuchiki? Oh, I get it." said Rangiku. They continued talking but Rukia stopped listening.

Her eyes were wide. _Kuchiki! Kuchiki Byakuya. He's- he's the one!_ Rukia ran to her room and closed her door. _Should I ask Hitsugaya-sama?_

**Will Rukia confrot Toshiro about Byakuya? Stay tuned to find out! Haha, that sounds like a T.V. thing. anyways what did you guys think? review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**Shadow Pain: haha, lol. thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**midnightwolf92: thanks, I'm glad you thought so. thanks for the review!**

**Wow, I haven't updated this story in awhile. Actually I kind of forgot about it, hehe. *sweat drops* BUT luckly I got a story alert on it so it reminded me that I had to update it but then I accidently deleted it and I lost my notebook that had the chapter written in it. I didn't have the motivation to write this chapter untill now so... I hope you enjoy it because if you don't I will find you! jk. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_Rukia's thoughts, 'other thoughts'_

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

_Grrr! Why is it so hard to decide!_ I slammed my head on my desk. "Rukia, are you okay?" asked Ichigo who is staring at me.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, of course." When I really wasn't. My sister got killed, I have no more family and now I'm going to live alone for the rest of my life! Well that one lady umm Kikyo-sama said I could live with her but what if I bring her bad luck. I don't want someone else to die. That's it! I'm going to confront Hitsugaya-sama about Kuchiki-sama! Once again, I'm interrupted by Ichigo. "What?" I said annoyed.

"Pay attention or else you'll get in trouble." he said when Ochi-senseis' back was to us.

I rolled my eyes. "Said from the guy who skips school to get in fights." He scowls at me and I smirk at him. I take my chappy notebook out and start taking notes only to start imagining how Kuchiki-sama looks like. _Maybe he's really nice and loves kids..._

DING!

_Huh? Time for lunch already? Might as well ask Hitsugaya-sama right now._ "Rukia. Are you going to eat lunch with us?" asked Ichigo. He was with Inoue, Arisawa, Chad, and Ishida.

"Not today. Sorry guys." I said forcing a smile. Ichigo looks at me for awhile as if trying to read my mind but then he sighs and sits down with them. I turn around and look for Hitsugaya-sama. He's walking out of the classroom. "Hitsugaya-sama!" I yell and he stops and turns around. I ran to him. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the roof." Hitsugaya-sama answered.

"Can I-I join you?" I asked shyly. _Why do I feel nervous around him all of a sudden? It's just because he's a Prince. Yeah, that's it._

Hitsugaya-sama looked at me then behind me. "Are you sure? Your friends don't seem to like me that much." I turned around and I saw Ichigo putting the straw in the juice hard and glaring at it. The others didn't seem to be that happy about me being with Hitsugaya-sama.

I turned back around to Hitsugaya-sama. "I'm sure!" He nodded and we walked out of the classroom and went to the roof. He sat down, crossed legged in the middle of the roof. I sat across from him. "Hitsugaya-sama. Can I ask you a question?" He nodded, putting the straw in the juice. "Was-was Kuchiki Byakuya the Prince my sister loved?" Hitsugaya-sama's eyes turn wide and he choked on the juice. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. How did you..." He trailed off.

"I-I heard you talk with Rangiku-san." I said quietly afraid he was going to get mad.

But he didn't. He just sighed. "Well, it is wrong that you're not allowed to know. Yeah, it was him. You must not let anyone else know about it though." He said.

I nodded. "How long are you going to stay here?" I asked.

"Not long. I recieved a message to leave tomorrow night." Hitsugaya-sama answered.

"What! To-tomorrow! But I..." I don't finish my sentence because no matter what, Hitsugaya-sama can't stay here... with me. "Tomorrow before you leave, can we d-do something together?" I have no idea why I asked that.

Hitsugaya-sama seemed surprised. "Oh, sure."

The rest of the day went by fast and Hitsugaya-sama, Rangiku-san, and I were already going home. "Captain. Tomorrow instead of going to school, can I go to the mall?" asked Rangiku-san. Hitsugaya-sama sighed but said that she could.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"What time is it?" Rukia said outloud when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. 10:36 a.m. "What! I'm that late for school!" Rukia got off her bed and was about to dash out of her room when Toshiro walked in.

"Good morning. I turned off your alarm clock." said Toshiro who smiled at the way Rukia looked. Her hair was messy, she had dried drool and her purple chappy pajama's made her look silly.

Rukia calmed down after hearing that. "Oh, okay." Rukia then became quiet only to gasp very loudly. "There's going to be a festival down town! Can we go?" Rukia pleaded.

Toshiro nodded. "Okay. Just change and eat something."

Rukia nodded. "I will." Toshiro walked out of her room and Rukia went to her closet and decided to put on black shorts and a purple tank top with black sneakers. She put her hair in a messy bun and brushed her teeth and face. After that she went to the kitchen and got toast. "Hitsugaya-sama I'm ready!" yelled Rukia as she walked to the living room.

When Toshiro saw Rukia's slender lengs and how cute she looked with her outfit, it took all his being not to blush. "Okay, Let's go." They left the house, walking side by side.

_"Shiro-chan is thinking pervy thoughts, aren't you!" sang Hyourinmaru._

Toshiro turned red. _"What! No!"_

_"Haha! Don't get so defensive! Sheesh! I was only kidding... unless," Hyourinmaru gasped in a overdramitic way. "Unless you were! Shiro-chan, I didn't know you were such a perv!"_

_"Hyourinmaru! Shut up!" _Toshiro yelled to Hyourinmaru who just left laughing. "Damn popsicle." Toshiro muttered.

"Hmm?" Rukia looked at him.

"Er, nothing! We're here." Toshiro said quickly.

Rukia gasped and pointed to the Ferris Wheel. "Can we go on that one?" Rukia asked with a pout. Toshiro nodded and Rukia squealed. She grabbed his hand and ran with him to the line. She didn't let go of his hand when they got in line but Toshiro didn't mind. They waited for about five minutes until it was their turn. They got on and when they got the the top Rukia looked down and let out a little shriek. "We're so high up." she whispered.

Toshiro looked at her. "What? Don't tell me you're afraid?" Rukia looked away with a some blush. Toshiro chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Rukia whined poking Toshiro.

"Okay, okay. It's not funny." Toshiro said with a smile.

After they got off the Ferris Wheel, they walked around to look at the stands. Rukia gasped and put a hand in front of Toshiro's chest to stop him from walking. There across from them was a stand that sold stuffed animals and dolls if you knocked down the bottles. Right on the top was a Chappy doll next to a blue dragon. "Look Hitsugaya-sama!" Rukia pointed to the stand. She pulled Toshiro over there and took out money. She gave it to the man and threw the ball. It missed.

"Sorry." said the man.

Rukia pouted and was about to leave but Toshiro stopped her. He gave the man the money and he threw it. It hit but both the chappy doll and the dragon doll fell. "Only one." said the man showing the chappy and dragon to Rukia.

Rukia didn't hesitate. She got the dragon. She smiled at Toshiro. "Thank you Hitsugaya-sama." Toshiro nodded but was wondering why she got the dragon instead of the chappy doll. Aren't chappy stuff her favorite? After that they decided to get some ice cream. Actually Rukia wanted some but she was able to persuade Toshiro by saying they had watermelon flavor. Who knew Toshiro weakness was watermelons? "Is it good?" asked Rukia as she licked her mint chocolate double scoop ice cream cone.

"Doesn't taste exactly like watermelon but it's okay." Toshiro said licking his one scoop watermelon ice cream cone.

"Hmm. Really?" Rukia asked. She got Toshiro hand and brought the cone to her and she licked it. "Mmm. Taste like watermelon to me." She said with a small blush.

Toshiro was shocked by what she did but started to lick his ice cream again. "I was wondering, why did you choose the dragon instead of the Chappy doll?" Toshiro asked.

"Well because the dragon reminds me of you." Rukia said quietly.

"Oh." They finished their ice cream in a comfortable silence.

.

.

.

"We should get going. It's getting late." said Toshiro to Rukia.

"Just a little bit longer." Rukia said. They were at a park watching the sunset. Toshiro stood up to stretch his legs. "Hitsugaya-sama?" Rukia said in a quiet, sad voice.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" asked Toshiro. Rukia stood up and she started to cry. "Rukia what's wrong?" asked Toshiro. He pulled Rukia to him and embraced her. She continued crying in his chest until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I had such a great day and I end it with crying." Rukia said.

Toshiro smiled at her. "Don't worry. Now tell me what's wrong." He said as he lifted her chin with his hand so they could look at each other's faces.

"I-it's just that I'm going to m-miss you." Rukia said lost in Toshiros' eyes. They don't know who leaned in first but they did and they kissed. It was a gentle and passionite kiss that lasted until they needed air. Rukia put her head on his chest. "Hitsugaya-sama, I don't want you to leave." Rukia said softly.

Toshiro hugged Rukia tighter. "Neither do I."

* * *

**How was it? review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow Pain: thanks for the review!**

**Denidene: thanks for the review!**

**SukiAmaya: thanks for the review!**

**Midnightwolf92: thanks for the review and reminding me to update this story. **

**Ah ha ha. I haven't updated, sorry about that. Well I tried to make this chapter interesting and not boring. I hope you guys will forgive me for not updating in awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_Rukia's thoughts_

_'other thoughts'_

* * *

Rukia sat up on her bed and memories from last night came to her. Her hand went to her lips instinctively and her lips felt swollen. How she ended up in her bed, Rukia did not know. She looked around her room for any signs that someone else was there but nothing except for a piece of folded paper on top of her alarm clock. Rukia got off her bed and got the note and read it outloud.

_Rukia,_

_I'm sorry but I had to leave. Staying there with you would only cause trouble. What happened last night, I don't regret it but we both know it can't happen. If something... anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you without a final goodbye but if you can't, I understand. _

_I'm sorry Rukia._

_Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro_

As Rukia finished reading the letter, tears came down. She wiped them but more kept falling. She knew that Toshiro couldn't stay with her, but it still hurt her. She folded the note and put it under her pillow. She might not be able to see Toshiro ever again but she still wanted to keep that to remember him. Rukia laid down on her bed and went back to sleep... heartbroken.

The next time Rukia woke up, she had to go to school. She put on her uniform mucher slower than usual and walked to school slowly. She got there early and she walked to her desk and sat down waiting for the bell to ring and Ochi-sensei to walk in. Her friends noticed that she doesn't seem to be her usual happy self but instead a sad, depressed version of her.

"Kuchiki-san. Are you okay?" asked Orihime.

Rukia looked at Orihime and gave her a sad smile. "Yeah." she answered.

Orihime didn't believe her but she knew Rukia was stubborn and she wouldn't be able to get it out of Rukia. _'Maybe Kurosaki-kun knows.' _thought Orihime as she went to her desk. She sat down and waited for Ichigo to walk in. "Kurosaki-kun!" she said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah, Inoue?" Ichigo said with his usual scowl on his face.

"Do you what's wrong with Kuchiki-san?" asked Orihime. When Rukia's name was mentioned, Ichigo's face immediately turned into a concerned one but changed quickly. Only his eyes showed the concern.

"No, but I'm sure she's fine." said Ichigo. He walked to his desk and when he sat he turned to Rukia. She looked fine on the outside but if you looked in her eyes they seemed dead and sad. "Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asked softly.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo. "I'm fine." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"But-"

"I said I'm fine." Rukia said firmly. Ochi-sensei walked in and Ichigo only sighed.

* * *

"Captain Hitsugaya. Does Kuchiki Rukia seem fit to be by herself?" asked the King.

"Yes sir." replied Toshiro with a nod.

The King nodded. "Good. You're dismissed."

Toshiro walked out of the King's office and walked to his. He sighed as he thought about Rukia. _'Thinking about her wont help.' _Toshiro thought.

"Hitsugaya."

Toshiro stopped and turned around. "Kuchiki."

Byakuya stepped forward and his cold eyes not showing one single emotion. "How is she?" She is obviously Rukia.

"She's fine." Toshiro said. Byakuya's face seemed to show the slightest amount of relief and he left.

* * *

The bell rang and she walked out of the classroom quickly to avoid any other questions Ichigo wants to ask her. She let out a big sigh as she walked home. She opened the door and noticed how quiet it was. _It's so quiet... and lonely. _Rukia then remembered the lady Kikyo. She looked around for her number and called her. It was sent to Kikyo's voicemail.

"Hi- Kikyo-sama? It's Kuchiki Rukia. I want to take the offer of staying with you but if you changed plans I understand. Can you give me a call back? Okay, then, bye." Rukia hung up. She sighed and went to her room. She started doing her homework when she got a feeling she was being watched. She closed the curtains and she still felt uneasy.

* * *

Rukia groaned. She didn't want to get up and go to school. She slowly got out of her bed and put on her uniform. She went to the kitchen and got some toast. The phone was blinking a red light and she pressed the 'listen' button.

"Sorry I didn't answer! About staying over, I'll still be happy to have you over! I'll come over later after you're out of school. Bye Rukia!" Rukia played Kikyo's message.

Rukia got her bag and headed to school. As she was walking she got the feeling she was being watched again. She looked around but there was no one there. She heard running behind her and she turned. Ichigo was running towards her. "Rukia!" He caught up to her and he was panting. Once he caught his breath, he asked her. "Where's Prince Hitsugaya?" Rukia stiffened and Ichigo noticed. "Rukia?"

"Um he had to leave." Rukia said quickly and she started walking quickly to school.

Ichigo followed her but he was in deep thought. _'Rukia's been acting strange and looking sad. Yesterday Hitsugaya wasn't there so that means he probably left they day before. But why would that affect Rukia as much as it is? Could she have fallen in love?'_ Ichigo thought and his eyes widen when he thought that. He glanced at Rukia and she also seemed to be thinking.

Rukia kept glancing over her shoulder every now and then. She wasn't looking at Ichigo but trying to see if anyone was following them. She felt like someone was watching her closely and Rukia didn't like it all and she shouldn't. There is someone watching her and all that person will do is stir up some trouble for her... and everyone else.

**

* * *

**

How was it? Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Midnightwolf92, Denidene, SukiAmaya, and Shadow Pain, thank you for sticking with me this far. Yes, sadly, this story is at it's end. **

* * *

"Is that all?" asked Kikyo as the last of Rukia's belongings went inside her truck.

"Yeah." Rukia said. She looked at her house one last time before walking down the steps and going in Kikyo's truck.

"The walking distance to school should be close to the same." said Kikyo as she started the truck.

Rukia nodded. "Okay."

Kikyo smiled at Rukia and the rest of the ride was in silence. When they got to Kikyo's house, Rukia looked at the house she would be calling home from now on. It was a lot smaller than her house but Rukia knew she'd manage. They got her stuff out of the truck and took them inside. "Let me show you to your room." said Kikyo once all of Rukia's stuff were inside.

"Good idea."

Kikyo led Rukia down the hall and stopped at a wooden door that had a purple butterfly carved into the wood. "Ta da!" exclaimed Kikyo as she opened the door. Rukia stepped in and smiled.

The room was exactly how Rukia liked it. It was simple yet it was comfortable. The walls were a light purple, the bed looked nice and comfy. There was a desk in front of the window which had a very nice view of the front yard. _Perfect place to do homework, _thought Rukia. There was a shelf next to the desk were she can put the few books she brought with her, and last but not least, the closet was the perfect size. "It's perfect." Rukia said with a smile as she turned to look at Kikyo.

Kikyo clapped her hands together. "Oh good! Shall I go make us some dinner while you get organized?" she asked. Rukia nodded and Kikyo left the room. Rukia put her hands on her hips as she looked at her pile of stuff and thought about were to start. She looked at her clothes and started with that.

* * *

"Out of all the Princes and Princesses, I would never think that _you_ would fall in love with a _mere _human." the King said with disgust.

Toshiro glared at squad three's Captain/Prince. Captain Ichimaru Gin was sent to the human world to make sure everything was going smoothly and he saw everyting that went between Toshiro and Rukia; including the kiss. "Yes, but I have left her." he said calmly.

"Oh but you're always thinking about her and that we can't have. So that is why I'm having Captain Soin Fon to kill her." said the King.

"What!" shouted Toshiro as his eyes widen. Captains of squad nine and seven refrained him from leaving. Soi Fon shunpoed out of there and Toshiro yelled out. "No!" He struggled against the two captains and knew he wouldn't be able to escape unless he called on Hyourinmaru.

His reaitsu rose and he summoned Hyourinmaru. "Reign over the frozen heavens! Hyourinmaru!" shouted Toshiro. A blue-white dragon appeared and Toshiro jumped on his back. Hyourinmaru blew ice at the other captains before leaving the room.

"After him!" boomed the King. Captains of squad seven and nine went after him but Toshiro was far ahead since Hyourinmaru is a dragon.

* * *

"Rukia! Dinner's ready!" yelled Kikyo from the Kitchen.

"Okay!" Rukia shouted back as she put the bed covers on her bed. She looked at her room and thought it turned out nice. She left her room and went to eat.

* * *

"RUKIA!" yelled Toshiro as he went through Rukia's old window. Toshiro was met with an empty room. He almost panicked but then he sensed her not too far from where he was. He shunpoed out of there sensing Soi Fon not far behind.

* * *

"How was dinner?" asked Kikyo as she washed the dishes and Rukia dried them.

"It was amazing!" Rukia answered honestly.

"Aw! Thank you!" Kikyo smiled at Rukia. "How do you like your room?" she asked as she handed Rukia a plate to dry.

"It's perfect." Rukia said as she turned around to put the plate on the counter behind her. "I lov-"

CRASH!

Rukia stared, her jaw hanging open and eyes wide, at the man before her. At the man she thought she would never get to see again. "H-Hitsugaya-sama!" Rukia squeaked out.

"Who are you?" asked Kikyo as she looked at Toshiro.

Toshiro ignored Kikyo. "Rukia, I have to get you out of here!" He said urgently as he grabbed Rukia's hand and started leaving the kitchen.

"Why?" Rukia asked as she walked.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Hitsugaya Toshiro. You two are under arrest under the direct order from the King himself!" said Soi Fon as she appeared and blocked their path.

"Damn!" cursed Toshiro as he pulled Rukia behind him.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked, frightened.

Toshiro glanced at Rukia as he informed her. "They want to kill you because I fell in love with you." Rukia's eyes widen when she heard that he, too, fell in love. "But there's no way I'm letting you die." he said as he took out his sword.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes at him. "I have permission to attack and kill you if necessary." She spoke but Toshiro didn't move a muscle. "Fine then." muttered Soi Fon before charging at Toshiro.

Toshiro pushed Rukia as he blocked Soi Fon's sword. "Get out of here!" He yelled at Rukia.

"But-"

"Go!" Rukia turned to run but Soi Fon appeared in front of her; sword aiming at her chest. Toshiro eyes widen as he saw what was happening. "Rukia!" He yelled as he ran to her...

"T-Toshiro!" Rukia cried. Toshiro was in front of Rukia with Soi Fon's sword piercing his chest which could kill any human or immortal.

Rukia caught Toshiro as he fell. "Toshiro." She whispered as tears fell.

Toshiro smiled weakly at Rukia. "I'm sorry Rukia."

"How touching, too bad though." smirked Soi Fon. She raised her sword, about to impale Rukia but then she was surrounded by pink sakura petals.

"What!" hissed Soi Fon.

"Don't even try." said a calm and angered voice. Rukia's head snapped at the new voice. It was Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at Rukia's tearful face."You are going to pay." he said as he lifted his sword.

Soi Fon shunpoed out of the house but not before saying to Byakuya, "You will get punished."

Rukia stared at Byakuya after Soi Fon left. "You're... you're-"

"It doesn't matter. How is..?" Byakuya gestured at Toshiro who was barely breathing.

"Toshiro!" Rukia's attention went back to Toshiro.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." Toshiro apologized once again.

"Ssh. You have nothing to be sorry for." Rukia said softly before giving him a soft, gentle kiss.

"Good bye, Rukia... I love you." Toshiro said weakly before his eyes closed for good.

"Toshiro!" Rukia sobbed as he clung onto Toshiro's chest.

Byakuya went to Rukia. "Rukia, there's not much time." Rukia looked at Byakuya confused. "They'll most likely come here and you have to leave. Here, go to this place. This man should be able to help you." Byakuya said as he handed her a piece of paper that said "The Urahara Shop."

"But-"

"Go. You must hurry." Byakuya urged as he pushed her out the door.

"But what about you!" Rukia asked as she got out the door.

"I'll be fine." He said. Rukia didn't believe him but she ran and didn't look back.

_

* * *

_

This must be the place.

Rukia thought as she walked up to a shop that had a sign saying "Urahara Shop."

Rukia walked to the door , took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened and a man with a fan opened the door. "Ah! I was expecting you!" he said as he let Rukia walk in.

"Um, I was told you could help me?" Rukia stated it as a question.

"Of course I am! But not before I show you to someone." He smile mischievously. He led Rukia to a room in the back and opened it. Rukia could not believe what she was seeing. There in front of her, laying down all bandaged up was Toshiro.

Tears of joy came out of Rukia's eyes as she ran to him and hugged him. "Toshiro!" she cried.

Toshiro hugged her back, smiling. "Rukia."

She let go of him. "But h-how? I-I-"

"He was able to heal me, bringing me back." said Toshiro to Rukia.

"Ah, yes but at a price. You're no longer an immortal." he told Toshiro.

Toshiro shrugged. "That's better. Now I can be with Rukia." He said with a smile.

Rukia smiled and cried as she hugged him again. "I love you." she whispered to him.

"I love you, Rukia." Toshiro whispered gently to Rukia as she cried.

**

* * *

**

Okay, that was it. End of story. Review please!


End file.
